


The Sun is a Star

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Series: Bagginshield Shorts [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Baggins is Not Oblivious, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Angst, Oblivious Bilbo, Oneshot, Softie Thorin, Thorin is a Softie, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: "What are you doing out here?" Bilbo asked as he moved to stand next to Thorin, who's gaze has not moved from the stars.Thorin smiled softly. "I'm naming the stars after people I love." He replied.Damm it. It was hopeless. Bilbo was so hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins & Dís, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Bagginshield Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Sun is a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I love it so much. It is just sooooo sofffft.

A year after Smaug's death, Thorin had thrown a great party to celebrate. All the dwarrow of Erebor and the Iron Hills were invited, as were the men of Dale. Thorin, after being glared at and threatened rather forcibly by Dis, had also grudgingly invited Thranduil and several of his wood elves.

The party had been going for hours, and Bilbo suspected it was well past midnight as the dancing continued.

Kíli and Tauriel had been dancing together most of the night, leading Bilbo to continue his warpath of shipping them. A lot. Tauriel had also danced with Legolas, making Bilbo fear the makings of a love triangle, and a potential ruined ship, but had learnt that Legolas and Tauriel were more like brother and sister than anything else.

Legolas' father had merely nodded at Thorin, Dis and Fíli, who had been forced by his mother and uncle to greet the guests, before Thranduil moved over to the table stocked with alcohol. He had not moved far from the table, and was constantly nursing a goblet of wine. He had, however, been joined by Bard, who barely a month after the battle had been crowned King of Dale. Bard had told Bilbo in horrified tones that the people wished to put up a statue of Bard, which Bard was stoutly refusing.

Bard was leaning into Thranduil slightly, to hear the conversation, and a faint blush graced Thranduil's cheeks as Bard accidentally brushed his arm. Bilbo was low-key shipping it.

Dwalin had been watching Norí most of the night. Bilbo saw how every few minutes Norí would turn to look at Dwalin as well. Finally, Dwalin moved over and asked Norí to dance. 

Meanwhile, a blushing Fíli had escaped from his mother and uncle, and had asked an equally furiously-blushing Orí to dance. 

Balin and Dorí were standing to one side, laughing together and talking, as they had been most of the night.

Bilbo's ships seemed to be sailing tonight. 

A dwarf sat down next to Bilbo, smilinng widely. "Hey Dis," Bilbo grinned as well. Since Dis arrived in Erebor half a year ago, she and Bilbo had become fast friends, a big part being their shared exasparation but fondness of Thorin. They shared tea nearly everyday, and discussed everything, including the thriving kingdom, Kíli's infatuation with Tauriel, who had stayed in Erebor, and Fíli's highly comedic crush on Orí.

Though Bilbo had never and would never tell Dis the true extent of his feelings for Thorin. While she believed they had a deep bond of friendship, which they did, she was not aware of the fact that Bilbo was quite desperately in love with Thorin.

Several times a week they would meet for lunch, whenever Thorin was free. (Bilbo had not noticed that Thorin was always free when Bilbo asked him, despie his duties as king.) They talked a lot, and occasionally Thorin asked Bilbo for bits of advice. Bilbo had also officially become a lord of Erebor, which he had laughed at for several minutes when it was first suggested.

"It's a good night for my ships," Bilbo told her, gesturing at several couples. "I believe you owe me a little bit of money."

Dis scowled, but handed over a couple bags of money. "I still have no idea how you always know."

Bilbo smiled good-naturedly. "It's gift." He looked round the ballroom again, noticing immediately the abscence of a certain someone. "Where's Thorin disappeared too?" He asked as he fought to keep his voice casual.

He did not see the way Dis' eyes twinkled and her eyebrow rose slightly. "I believe he escaped." She pointed at a tapestry behind the thrones to one side. They were in the room which they had to tried to kill Smaug in, the floor still shining gold. "There's a balcony cut into the mountain through there. You should join him."

Bilbo got to his feet, turning away to hide the red blooming on his cheeks. He nodded at Dis and made his way through the dancing couples. When he got to the tapestry, which showed the BAttle of the Five Armies, Bilbo noticed several key figures, including Bard, defending Dale, the dwarrow and elves fighting side by side against the orcs, Thranduil was also depictable, on his warrior elk, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli were all shown on Ravenhill, facing the other army or orcs, the eagles swooping in from one side. Thorin was shown fighting Azog.

Then he noticed himself, in the front centre of the tapestry, Sting in one hand, and the Arkenstone held high in the other. Bilbo briefly wondered over why he was shown stealing the jewel, but pushed aside the fabric.

True to Dis' word, there was a small corridor, dimly lit by a couple torches. Bilbo walked down it, admiring the carvings, simplistic compared to some dwarven standards, but still arching and beautiful.

He pushed on the wooden door and was suddenly met with fresh air, and the smell of night. He was on a small balcony, facing out towards Laketown, and beyond that, Mirkwood. A figure was hunched against the balestray, staring up at the shining stars.

"What are you doing out here?" Bilbo asked as he moved to stand next to Thorin, who's gaze has not moved from the stars.

Thorin smiled softly. "I'm naming the stars after people I love." He replied.

Damm it. It was hopeless. Bilbo was so hopelessly in love.

"Have you named many?" He asked as he joined Thorin's vigil on the stars. Thorin grinned slightly, raised his hands and started pointing out stars. Dis, Fíli and Kíli were the brightest three stars in the sky, all close together. Dwalin was also up there, in fact, the whole company was. 

Bilbo noticed how he was not included with a sinking heart.

Thorin seemed to have not noticed. "You can't see your star yet." 

Bilbo ignored the fluterring in his stomach, and his wish to kiss Thorin. He's a king, he told himself. "Fíli finally worked up the courage to ask Orí to dance." He told Thorin, smiling genuinely. This made Thorin laugh slightly, and made the butterflies in Bilbo's stomach turn into something much worse.

Bilbo told Thorin of Thranduil and Bard- Thorin raised a single eyebrow- of Dwalin and Norí- Thorin laughed slightly- Bilbo's abaited fear over a possible Legolas, Kíli and Tauriel love triangle- Thorin laughed loudly- of Balin and Dorí- "I'm glad."

"Dis isn't happy she lost several bets," Bilbo said.

This made Thorin laugh even more. "Well, you're always right."

Bilbo was done for.

For several hours they stood together, talking about everything, and yet, nothing. Bilbo was still battling with his desire to tell Thorin his feelings, like everyone else seemed to be doing, but pushed that idea down. He didn't want to ruin his precious friendship with Thorin.

Before he knew it, the sun was peaking over the horizon as the sky lightened.

"You can see your star now," Thorin told him gently. Bilbo turned round to scan through the stars fading in the west. He heard Thorin laugh gently, thena warm hand was on his arm and turning him back round.

Bilbo's brow's came together in confusion.

"No," Thorin said softly. He looked slightly nervous as he pointed. "That one."

The Sun.

Bilbo started slightly as he let out a quick breath. "But..." he trailed off. To Valar with it. He twisted on his toes and grabbing Thorin by the heavy cloak, pressed his lips to Thorin's. Thorin responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Bilbo as the latter melted.

Neither noticed the grinning Dis, who had been sent to find them at sunrise. She had finally won a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> My next short I am already planning, and I love it, so stay tuned !
> 
> My tumblr is iactuallyshipeverything, and I would love to answer any questions, and I am open (meaning I would be absolutely thrilled to) take prompts, suggestions and ideas!


End file.
